Szach-mat
by kancchan
Summary: O marionetce, do której wróciła siła woli.


Akashi, pochylając się nad partią shogi, poczuł chłód przeszywający go na wskroś. Podciągnął nogi pod kotatsu, napawając się ciepłem. Na jego twarzy malowała się zaduma tak olbrzymia, że nawet nie zorientował się, że ktoś uchylił delikatnie drzwi, zerkając ostrożnie do środka, jakby bojąc się, że Akashi ma za rękawem parę shurikenów, które trzyma na wypadek gdyby ktoś przerwał chwilę wytchnienia.

Strzelił na skostniałych palcach, obserwując z uwagę rozłożoną planszę i pionki rozstawione w równym rzędzie z pedantyczną dokładnością. Przesunął delikatnym ruchem dłoni gońca dwa oczka w prawo, kładąc go tuż przed obliczem króla.

— To byłoby najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji — mruknął pod nosem, nieświadomy, że prowadzi sam ze sobą konwersacje. W tym momencie plansza i pionki stanowiły dla niego centrum wszechświata.

Seijūrō nigdy nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować, dlaczego polubił shogi, dawały mu fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zastępowały zioła na uspokojenie po nierówno stoczonej walce z nowym dniem, pomagały zapomnieć o wygórowanych oczekiwaniach ojca, który non-stop wpajał mu do głowy reguły świata — wygrywa silniejszy — albo zasypywał nowymi wyzwaniami, którym chcąc czy nie chcąc musiał za wszelką cenę sprostać. A co najważniejsze — dzięki przestawianiem pionków — nabierał wyimaginowanego przekonania, że pomimo tego iż jego życia jest z góry przesądzone, może kontrolować życie innych.

W rzeczy samej! Lubił stwarzać pozory, że kontroluje sytuację i zna każdy ruch przeciwnika, to sprawiało, że ludzie nabierali sztucznego wrażenie, że istnieje cień szansy, że Akashi jest kolejnym wcieleniem Buddy i lgnęli do niego jak ćma do światła.

_Bzdura_, myślał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś postanawiał za nim ślepo podążać. Czasem miał wrażenie, że tylko cienka granica oddziela go od szaleństwo — wystarczyło się dokładnie przyjrzeć, aby wywnioskować, że mur, który wokół siebie zbudował, może zostać zniszczony z taką lekką ręką, jak domek z kart, rozpadający się przy najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Dlatego też trzymał _swoje marionetki_ — z braku lepszego określenia tak właśnie nazywał ludzi, którzy go otaczali — na dystans, nie pozwalając im przekraczać niewidzialnej granicy, którą sam sobie ustanowił.

Seijūrō wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, czując, że razem z przybyciem jego _marionetki_, wizytę złożył mu delikatny zapach zimy i spokój, roztaczający nad nim ulotną iskrę relaksu, szybko atakującą każdą komórkę jego ciała. To nakazało zrobić przerwę na knucie swoich misternych planów zdobycia władzy nad światem, której pożądał od godziny piątej trzydzieści. Nie musiał nawet zerkać przez ramię, aby zidentyfikować właściciela tej aury.

— Przyszedłeś — przywitał go uprzejmie.

— Tak — Furihata przytaknął szybko, krzywiąc twarz w delikatnym grymasie. Wyczuł w głosie Akashiego fałszywą nutę, która sprawiła, że włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Bez zaproszenia usiadł obok, przypatrując się pionkom na szachownicy. Kategorycznie odmówił, gdy Seijūrō z nietypowym dla siebie entuzjazmem zaproponował partyjkę shogi. Wykręcając się tym, że podróż taki kawałek drogi nadwyrężyła jego układ pokarmowy, bez słowa kontemplował szachownice.

Kōki nie wiedział, czemu odwiedzał Seijūrō w trzecią sobotę każdego miesiąca; drogę do jego domu znał na pamięć, chociaż wielokrotnie gubił się w labiryncie uliczek, dekorującą gęsto powierzchnie kwadratową Kioto. Mógł się tylko domyśleć, dlaczego czerwonowłosy był powodem jego kilku nieprzespanych nocy, ale mimo dochodzenia, nie zdobył żadnego konkretnego dowodu, aby potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia — skończyło się tylko na domysłach.

W Akashim było coś takiego, czego nie potrafił zignorować, mimo swoich najszczerszych chęci i wcale nie chodziło o jego zapędy dyktatorskie, dwukolorowe tęczówki, filozofie życiową, skłaniającą się do stwierdzenia, że nic nie jestem zbiegiem okoliczności i wygląd fizyczny, bo Akashi wcale nie był atrakcyjny, a przynajmniej nic w jego wyglądzie nie wzbudzała w Kōkim zachwytu — ani rysy twarzy, ani tym bardziej budowa ciała i wzrost — wszystko to było tak to bólu przeciętne, że Furihata nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Ale miał czasem wrażenie, że to tylko początek góry lodowej.

Często obserwował w milczeniu długie place Akashiego, precyzyjnie przesuwające pionki po szachownicy z charakterystycznym zgrzytem, czasem zerkał na jego twarz, a co się tam działo przekraczało jego najśmielsze oczekiwania! Ekspresja wymalowana na obliczu kapitana Generacji Cudów była niedopisania; zazwyczaj emocje, które maskował wyćwiczoną przed lustrem maską, wychodziły na światło dzienne i stawały się punktem kulminacyjnym. Odnosił niepohamowane wrażenie, że rozgrywający nawet nie miał pojęcia, że jest zdolny do takich uczuć. 

_Akashi _Seijūrō_ posiada drugą osobowość, _ta myśli wielokrotnie odpędzała z jego powiek sen i teraz też nie mógł się od niej odpędzić. Przypatrując się kapitanowi Rakuzan przeżył ciężki szok, który zwiększył się na sile, gdy uświadomił sobie, że po policzku Akashiego popłynęła słona łza, ale i ona, jak i wszystkie iluzje tworzące się pod kopułką Furihaty, szybko znikła, tym razem błądząc pod kołnierzu yukaty.

Na początku pomyślał, że to tylko wybryk jego chorej wyobraźni. Ale, czując na swoim karku ciężki i nierówny oddech, wzdrygnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że przyłapał właściciela Oka Imperatora na czymś, czego nie powinien nigdy oglądać przeciętny zjadacz chleba — na morderstwie doskonałym.

Furihata przełknął głośno ślinę, W kąciku oka Seijūrō czaiła się nuta mordu. Napięcie było tak gęste, że równie dobrze mógłby ciąć je nożyczkami. Prowadzony nieokreślonym instynktem, musną opuszkiem palca wilgotnego policzka przedstawiciela Generacji Cudów i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, chociaż zdrowy rozsądek podsyłał mu myśli, że powinien się ewakuować jak najszybciej, nie pokazując się Akashiemu na oczy do końca swojego istnienia.

Ale nie potrafił tego zrobić — miał samolubne wrażenie, że gdyby uciekł z podkulonym ogonem, jakąś cząstka pochłaniająca organizm strzelca uległaby wiecznej destrukcji. Nie mógł znieść myśl, że właśnie ona utrzymywała w Seijūrō ludzkie uczucia, których Kōki nie chciał uśmiercać frywolnym czynem.

Akashi zacisnął pięć skostniałych palców na chudej szyi swojej _marionetki_, uświadamiając sobie, że przewrócił im krążenie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc w brązowych oczach czyste przerażenie — chciał je utrwalić swojej głowie tak dokładnie jak tylko mógł.

Powoli odcinał mu dostęp do powietrza, obserwując jak skóra sobotniego gościa najpierw przybierała kolor czerwieni, a potem — po upływie kilku cennych sekund — szarości.

Zamrugał parę razy, dziwiąc się nie na żarty, gdy Kōki zainterweniował, zaciskając dłonie na kościstych odpowiedniczkach Seijūrō, Zawahał się, czując ukłucie w okolicy gdzie powinno znajdować się serce. Rozluźnił uścisk, obserwując przez chwilę jak Furihata walczy od życiodajny oddech.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty puścić go wolno — na pewno nie teraz.

Zgarnął do siebie gracza Seirin, napawając się jego zapachem. Zacisnął zęby na wargach Furihaty w geście pocałunku, wierzchem dłoni mierzwiąc jego włosy. Czując metaliczny posmak krwi, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad swoją własną głupotą. Westchnął głęboko, odsuwając się do Kōkiego na bezpieczną odległość.

— Szach-mat — oświadczył pogodnie, zabierając gońca z planszy, tak delikatnie jakby bał się, że go uszkodzi pod najlżejszym dotykiem. Przyglądał się przez chwilę z uwagę jego strukturze, mrużąc oczy.

Przez ciało Furihaty przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Kontemplując swoje dłonie konsekwentnie milczał, słysząc jak Akashi miażdży pionka w palcach, wysyłając go na wieczny odpoczynek.

Seijūrō posłał w jego stronę tajemniczy uśmiech.

Teraz _marionetka _mogła poruszać się za sprawą własnej woli.

Opowiadanie zostało napisane na specjalną prośbę **Edo mazo.**


End file.
